Getting Them Together
by Ailpaws
Summary: My name is Orange. The girl with the blonde hair is my sister, Yellow. Beside her is Red, the boy she loves. Me and Green plan to get them together somehow, but we have a problem. Misty! She loves Red like Yellow does, she just doesn't know about Yellow's crush. I'm only older then her by 2 years and I know how this is going to end. Badly. (Green Girl. Blue Boy.) T just for caution


**Me: Hello!**

**Red: So, what is this story aboout? Why are you making another?**

**Me: Because this is my bored story. When I'm bored, I write Romance stories. It's a hobby.**

**Yellow: So, all of your stories have OC's?**

**Me: Yah, unfortunately.**

**Red: You have 5-6 stories and only 1 is complete. This is your 7th!**

**Me: Don't yell! I'm a stressed and at the moment, sick, 11 year old who says she's a teen but I have to change that because I don't like lying unless it's necessary! That is how you spell necessary right?**

**Red: I don't know.**

**Me: T_T...Just do the disclaimer please...T_T**

**Yellow: Ailpaws doesn't own any Pokémon characters. Just the plot for this story and her OC, Orange.**

**Me: Thank you. Oh, and Green is the girl and Blue is the boy in this story! I grew up with the English Manga!**

* * *

_**Orange's POV**_  
My name is Orange. I'm 18 years old and my younger sister, Yellow, is 16. The boy she likes is my age and his name is Red. I know she likes him and that he likes her back, but she never has the guts to tell him. He won't tell her either because he's also afraid. Me and Green have tried to put them together, but countless times we failed. It would end up Blue or Gold getting in the way, off timing or us getting scared by Crystal, who has no idea what we're doing. I just want Yellow to be happy and she has to tell him before Misty tells him her feelings for him! That's right, Misty. The water type specialist Gym Leader! She likes Red, too! Yellow has to be scared of her, or she's just embarrassed. 2 reasons it's never been done by itself, Misty or Yellow's mind. Her stupid conscience! Anyway, today will be the day hopefully. Me and Green have made a master plan!

Our plan is for Green to follow Red and tell me if he's near, then I'll grab Yellow and lock her in a closet. Green will get Red and pull him over to Yellow and I's house where he'll be locked in the same closet as Yellow. The small, closed-in closet in the front hall. They'll have nothing to do and hopefully Gold and Blue don't get in the way. We sent them off to go find Silver, who we haven't seen in days. Crystal's in on the plan and she won't let them get close to Red or Yellow.

All right! The time has come! The plan is underway. Green is now following Red around secretly.

_"He hasn't stopped yet, don't move." _Green said over the phone.

I waited and suddenly, she quietly squealed.

_"He stopped! Push Yellow into that small closet now!" _Green yelled.

"Okay!" I said into the phone. I got up and grabbed onto Yellow's arm. "Hey, baby sister. I know you like Red, so stay in the closet!" I said as I pushed her into the sound proof closet and locked it.

Green bursted in a few minutes afterwards with a handcuffed and mouth taped Red. "Too much?" Green asked. "Little bit." I said. We untaped Red's mouth and I unlocked the closet. We unhandcuffed him and pushed him in, quickly locking the closet door. We cheered and high-fived. "Yes! Finally, Plan Z worked!" Green yelled. I laughed. "Don't you mean Plan A2?" I asked. We laughed for a while and then waited for Red to figure out the lock, or Yellow. Suddenly, the closet door bursted open and me and Green ran out of the way as Red and Yellow jumped out, probably to kill us. "What was that for?" Yellow asked. "Match making?" Green practically asked. I sighed, it didn't work. Red and Yellow looked at each other and then blushed and looked together. "Well bye!" Yellow yelled before she ran to her room. Red was about to walk out the door when Gold came crashing in with Blue and Silver. "We found him!" Gold informed. "What?" Silver asked. "Nothing, the plan didn't work! Darn it!" I yelled. Crystal came in the door and Green pushed her in the closet and threw Gold in too, then locked it. I looked at her. "What? Getting Red and Yellow didn't work, so why not try to get them together?" Green asked. "Try you and Blue." I said. She blushed madly and came running after me.

* * *

**Me: K...That's that chapter. I had fun! Please Review and I will update when I am again, bored!**


End file.
